comment te dire
by Kaouru-chan
Summary: je c po rézumé -- bref c un 1x2 3x4 5x6


Titre : Comment te dire ?

Auteur : Kao-chan

Genre : yaoï

Disclamer : et oui sont tjrs po à moua L les G-Boys 

Note : ca fait un bout de temps que je l'ai en tête cette fic donc je préfère l'écrire voila ^^. De plus à l'origine c'était un one shot en song fic " vive les chapitres héhé "

Comment te dire ?

~ POV de Hee-chan ~

Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête t'approcher, te parler, te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Mais voilà je suis trop timide, et je me cache derrière mon masque de soldat parfait. Si J voyait mon âme, mes pensées… Je serais sans doute obligé de recommencer tout mon entraînement. Et être séparé de toi ? Je refuse, c'est pour cette raison que je ne dis rien et que je souffre chaque jour un peu plus.

Voilà une nouvelle mission. Pourvu que tu me reviennes indemne... J'ai peur pour toi, chaque jour, chaque instant séparé de toi m'est insupportable. Je commence à me demander si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir loin, juste pour oublier combien je t'aime. Et revenir pour retombé sous ton charme ? Mon ange de la nuit, des ténèbres je t'aime tellement.

Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? Nous nous trouvons pris au piège comme des rats. Je me retourne vers toi, mon cœur rate quelques battements. 

_Duo ? Tu vas bien ?

Il relève la tête doucement son visage saigne. Il a des meurtrissures, et sa jambe droite fait un drôle de bruit.

_Hee-chan, pars ! Je te couvre !! Fais sauter la base, aller pars…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ? Je refuse, non je ne veux pas te laisser. Si tu sautes, je saute. Je reste avec toi jusqu'à la fin.

_Duo ne me demande pas ça… je… non, je refuse, ne me demande plus jamais ça, je ne veux pas te perdre. 

Je lis de l'étonnement sur son visage, puis ses améthystes s'inondent peu à peu de larmes, qu'ai-je dit ? Pourquoi pleure-t-il ?

_Alors ? Hee-chan, toi aussi ? je… veux… dire…

~ POV de Duo ~

Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue, je suis tombé sous ton charme. Je te l'ai même avoué, et toi tu es parti… Mon monde venait de s'écrouler. Pendant près de deux semaines Quatre venait me voir chaque soir afin de me consoler. Je n'avais plus goût à rien.

Pourquoi je ne la sens pas cette mission ? Pourquoi ai-je ce mauvais pressentiment ? Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ? Elle tombe pile en plein dans ma déprime et en plus je dois faire équipe avec lui…

Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais disons que je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec lui.

Je pensais bien que me lever ce matin soit la pire des idées, mais bon nous avions une mission… Maintenant, nous sommes pris au piège dans une base, j'ai ma jambe droite cassée, et tout mon corps saigne. D'ailleurs, je finis mon examen qu'il me parle…

_Duo ? Tu va bien ?

J'ai mal au crâne et dans ma nuque, je relève difficilement ma tête pour le regarder. Tu es blessé à l'épaule gauche.

Je crains d'être un poids pour toi, il ne reste plus qu'une seule chose à faire, part sans te retourner. Ma décision est prise, je t'aime tellement que ca me déchire le cœur, de ne pas avoir put une seule fois goûter la saveur sûrement exquise de tes lèvres.

_Hee-chan, pars. Je te couvre. Fais sauter la base, aller, pars…

Ses magnifiques orbes cobalt se posent sur moi, une détermination se lit clairement dans son regard il ne me laissera pas, mais pourquoi ? Et puis toutes ces interrogations, tous ces pourquoi ?

_Duo ne me demande pas ça… je… non, je refuse, ne me demande plus jamais ça, je ne veux pas te perdre. 

Et là je suis sur le cul, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a dit ? Il ne veut pas me perdre ? Alors serait-ce possible que… Nan je dois me faire de fausses idées, quoique ?

_Alors ? Hee-chan, toi aussi ? Je… veux… dire…

~ POV de Hee-chan ~

Un bruit derrière nous le fait sursauter c'est Trowa qui est venue nous chercher. J'envie mon ami, lui s'est déclaré à Quatre. Aujourd'hui ils sont heureux, moi je n'arrive pas à le lui dire, c'est trop dur… Pourtant j'en ai envie… Envie de le prendre dans mes bras lorsqu'il est triste, de le consoler, de dormir dans ses bras chaleureux… Mais voilà j'ai peur, je ne suis qu'un baka, avoir peur de lui dire alors que lui à eut le courage de me dire combien je comptais pour lui…

_ Oui Duo moi aussi….

C'est tout ce que je peux lui dire pour le moment. Trowa nous observe sans rien comprendre, je m'en fiche, j'ai eut le courage de lui faire enfin comprendre ce que lui avait réussi à me dire…. Je me pose souvent cette question, pourquoi suis-je parti ce jour là ? J'ai eu peur. Peur de mes sentiments pour lui. Comme je regrette ce geste...

Je crois que de toutes mes aventures je ne penserais plus qu'à celle-ci, où pour la première fois de ma vie moi, Heero-le-soldat-parfait-Yuy j'ai eu peur. Je laisse un fin sourire se dessiner sur mes lèvres puis, sortant de mes pensées je prend Duo dans mes bras, et suit Trowa.

~POV de Duo ~

Je me repasse en boucle cette phrase…. 

_ Oui Duo moi aussi….

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que mes oreilles ont entendu. C'est un rêve, oui bah si s'en est un, laissez-le-moi…

Et mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hee-chan, mon 'tit glaçon à moi me porte ^_^. Son regard se fixe sur Trowa qui ne dit rien, quoique Trowa ne doive parler qu'en présence de Quat-chan ou de mon Hee-chan. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'endors tout contre lui.

~ POV de Hee-chan ~

Il vient de s'endormir. Repose-toi mon ange. Je suis Trowa depuis quelques minutes maintenant, il se retourne et me fixe de ses yeux verts et brillants.

_Tu lui diras un jour ? Où il faut que je t'aide ? Interrogea Trowa un peu taquin.

_Je… je lui ai dit. Mais pas comme je l'aurais souhaité. Et maintenant il dort, soupira le Japonais.

Je regarde son visage enfantin, il n'y a rien à dire, il a l'air tellement innocent comme ça. Je l'aime tellement que ça m'effraie. Chaque instant de ma vie j'ai peur pour toi… Peur de te perdre, de ne pas te voir revenir de mission.

Ce soir c'est décidé mon cœur sera tien. Mon âme et mon corps ne feront plus qu'un avec toi mon bel ange.

Mais j'y pense ne serais ce pas trop tôt ? J'attendrais, tu verras, je serais le plus patient des amants. Amant… C'est bon de penser comme ça maintenant.

Mon épaule me fait un peu mal mais la douleur est mon amie non ? Après tout j'ai supporté l'entraînement du Mad J et j'en suis ressortit vivant.

Il ouvre ses perles améthystes, ce n'est pas Duo, c'est Shinigami, il me regarde quelques instants avant d'essayer de se libéré de mes bras.

_Calme-toi Shinigami, tu es blessé, tu risquerais d'aggraver ton cas…. Dis-je en espérant qu'il se rendorme.

_Qui es-tu pour me dire cela humain ? Dit-il d'une voix plus que glaciale.

_Juste un ami qui ne te veut aucun mal, chuchote tristement Heero.

_Ne soit pas si amer, je sens que tu ne mens pas, j'ai confiance en toi…. Je te confie Duo mais si jamais tu lui fais du mal, je te jure de revenir pour te faire subir mille souffrances.

_Jamais je ne ferais du mal à Duo….

_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

_Je… je l'aime plus que tout au monde, je refuse de lui faire du mal… Il compte de trop pour moi.

_Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, je te laisse à présent.

_Shinigami ?

_Oui ?

_Reste près de lui, même si je suis à ses côtés je sais qu'il aura encore besoin de toi lors de missions, s'il te plaît. Implore Heero suppliant.

_Ta requête est bien généreuse pour un Homme… mais je l'accepte.

_Merci. Souffle le Japonais. 

_Merci à toi Heero Yuy, au revoir.

Sur ces dernières paroles ses magnifiques yeux se referme, puis s'ouvre à nouveau, je peux y lire de l'inquiétude, mais également un soulagement en voyant que Shinigami n'a fait aucun dégâts.

~ POV de Duo ~ 

My God !! Pourquoi est-il sorti ? Je n'étais pourtant pas en danger…. Oh Dieu Heero… il me regarde avec un tendre sourire, il va bien ? Non, il saigne encore… serait-ce de ma faute ? Quel con mais bien sûr que c'est de ma faute s'il saigne encore. Il me porte, il doit avoir un mal de chien….

_Heero ? Tu veux peut être reposer ton épaule non ? Tu sais, je peux marcher…

_Ne dit pas de bêtises Duo, j'ai un peu mal, mais j'ai promis à Shinigami de veiller sur toi… Et je tiendrais ma promesse.

Là, je suis encore sur le cul, alors c'était juste pour s'assurer que j'aille bien que Shinigami est sorti ? Il ne veut que me protéger ? Depuis le temps, j'aurais dû le comprendre… Je ne suis qu'un idiot, qu'un baka…..

Je ne réalise pas tout de suite que nous sommes enfin arrivés à la fourgonnette, Wufei est au volant, Quatre à ses côtés. 

Trowa nous ouvre et se glisse à l'intérieur, Heero ne me lâche toujours pas même lorsque nous sommes à l'intérieur de notre moyen de transport.

_Heero ? Tu peux me lâché maintenant il faut soigner ton épaule…..

Le regard qu'il me lance me fait mal au cœur, il recommence avec ses regards de la mort… je baisse la tête, j'ai tellement mal…

~ POV de Heero ~

Je suis enfin heureux d'avoir pu parlé à Shinigami. Mais je viens de blesser mon ange…. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je le regarde froidement ? Il baisse la tête… il doit souffrir de ma réaction… Je m'en veux d'être toujours ainsi avec lui… Mais c'est difficile de changer en un instant ses réactions quotidiennes.

Ma main se pose délicatement sur sa joue, et glisse jusqu'à son menton, je le lui relève et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

_Désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…. Pardon… Murmurais-je

Et avant même qu'il n'ait put dire un mot, je scelle ses lèvres des miennes, ce fut un chaste baiser, mais un baiser qui signifie tant de choses, remplis de ce que je ne peux pas transcrire par des mots.

_J'aurais à te parler à la planque… lui dis-je enfin en le contemplant.

_Hee-chan …

Ses yeux se font suppliant, étonné même. Mon regard se plonge à nouveau dans cette mer Améthyste. Et sans que je m'en aperçoive, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dans ce second baiser je ressens tout l'amour, la tendresse, le désir, qu'il éprouve pour moi. Sa langue demande l'entrée de ma bouche, j'accepte, nos deux langues commencèrent par se chercher, puis elle se caressèrent doucement puis plus passionnément par la suite. Plus rien n'a d'importance, pour moi, mon ange était entrain de me donner mon premier baiser….


End file.
